The Hippie Chick
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Alexis Gaines the hippie is senteced to a Saturday detention with a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alexis Gaines a.k.a. Lexie the hippie spends a Saturday detention with a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. As the day goes on, there's laughter, tears, and romance. The story is told from Lexie's POV and is focused on her. Read & Enjoy!

Disclaimer: John Hughes owns The Breakfast Club and the characters, so nothing belongs to me. But I own Lexie.

Chapter 1

My name is Alexis Gaines but I go by Lexie. I'm in the eleventh grade at Shermer High school. My dad Nick is a cartoonist and my mom Tricia designs jewelry. I'm also an only child. My favorite subjects in school are English and Art. I love to write stories, paint, and draw pictures. I like Elton John, Michael Jackson, David Bowie, Guns 'N' Roses, Madonna, Blondie and The Beatles as my favorite music artists. My all-time favorite movies are _The Rose_ and _Grease_ (I have a huge crush on John Travolta).

This weekend, I have to spend a Saturday detention at 7AM at school. What did I do to get thrown in detention? I mooned Principal Vernon from the inside of my emerald green Mustang. It was a prank my friends and I concocted. I know it sounds funny, but I got into big trouble for that. Mom was not amused and Dad thought it was hilarious. Needless to say, I was grounded for two weeks. Mom took away my car keys, Walkman, TV with a VCR, _Grease _and _The Rose_. This event on Saturday, March 24th, 1984 will change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RING! RING! RING! The alarm clock went off at 5:30 AM. I banged my fist on the clock and the alarm went off. I got out of bed and took a shower. I slipped on my yellow halter top with yellow beads and fringe at the bottom, dark blue prairie skirt, and caramel-colored boots. I tied my yellow bandanna on my head. I also jabbed gold hoop earrings through my earlobes, put on my tan leather jacket, tan leather gloves, and cream scarf. I packed my fringed purse with sunglasses, mints, coral-colored lipstick, a compact mirror and a paperback book. I headed downstairs.

After breakfast, Dad and I got into his silver Toyota and we drove to Shermer High. We pulled up in front of the school behind a pick-up truck. I saw two kids getting out of their cars and going inside.

"Well Lexie, here we are. Shermer High school" said Dad.

"Dad, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I won't do it again" I said.

"I forgive you sweetheart. Make sure you learn your lesson today" Dad replied. He handed me my lunch bag and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

"Here's your lunch. Mom will pick you up at 4. Have a good day" said Dad.

"Bye Dad" I kissed Dad on his cheek, grabbed my lunch and purse and got out of the car.

I walked in inside the school library. I recognized Miss Prom Queen and Mr. Big Jock on Campus from my English class. I wonder what they were in detention for. I also recognized John Bender from my history class and that nerdy kid from my math class. I'm curious to know what they were in detention for.

I took my seat behind Bender. A dark haired girl whom I recognized by the name of Allison Reynolds walked in. She walked past the tables, around the statue and took her seat behind the nerd (which was right across from my table) she turned her back to the others. I overheard the prom queen and the jock snicker to themselves. "I don't think that was funny. They're so rude" I thought.

Richard Vernon strolled in the room and faced the six of us. "Well, well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time" he announced.

The prom queen raised her hand. "Excuse me, sir?" she asks. "I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention but uh, I don't think I belong in here." "What a snob" I thought.

Vernon ignored her. "It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here, Ponder the error of your ways" He stated.

Eight hours and fifty-four minutes. It's going to be a long day.

Bender spit saliva in the air and caught in his mouth. "Gross!" I thought grimacing in disgust.

"You will not talk" Vernon said to the prom queen.

As I switched to one chair, Vernon said to me "You will not move from these seats" I stayed in one chair.

He walks over to Bender's desk. "And you will not sleep" Vernon snatches the chair out from under Bender's feet.

Vernon walks over to my desk and puts down a piece of blank, white paper and a sharpened No. 2 pencil.

"All right people, we're going to do something different today. We are going to write an essay" Vernon announced. He places the paper and pencil on Allison's desk, the nerd's desk, and Bender's.

"No less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are" Vernon continued. This assignment should be pretty easy.

"Is this a test?" Bender asked.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I don't need a single word to be repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Bender?" Vernon asked as he placed paper and pencil on the desk where the jock and prom queen sitting.

"Crystal" Bender replied.

"Good. You'll learn something from yourself. Maybe you'll decide whether or not you care to return" said Vernon.

The nerd stood. "I can answer that sir because that is no, no for me…"

"Sit down Johnson" said Vernon. So that's the nerd's name.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" Vernon asked.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss…" said Vernon.

"Gaines. Lexie Gaines" I said.

"Miss Gaines, do you have a question?" asked Vernon.

"Are we allowed to use the restroom?" I asked.

"You'll use the restroom when I give you permission. Any more questions?" Vernon asked.

"Yeah. I have a question. Does Barry Mani low know that you raid his wardrobe?" Bender asked. I had to fight the urge not to laugh.

"I'll give you the answer to that Mr. Bender next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns" said Vernon. He leaves the room.

"That man is a brownie hound" said Bender.

"For true" I thought"

I took off my gloves. As I was getting ready to write my paper, I heard a loud, snapping sound. I turned around to see Allison biting her fingernails. She looked to see a mixture of shock or disgusted expressions on everybody's faces. Mine had a bewildered expression. Allison continued to bite her fingernails.

"You keep eating your hand, you're not going to be hungry for lunch" I said.

Allison spit her fingernail out at me. Nasty.

"I've seen you before, you know" said Bender.

He turns to me. "But I've never seen you before."

I turn to Bender. "What's it to you?" I asked in a snarky tone.

I heard Vernon move around in his office obviously checking to see if we're talking. I kept quiet and started writing my paper.

More soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Through half of the first paragraph of my essay, I heard a voice saying "Who I think I am? Who are you? Who are you? I am a walrus" I turned around to see Johnson who had his ink pen stuck on his lip. That is so dorky.

I resumed writing. Through the second paragraph, Bender started singing. When is he going to stop? That is so annoying!

"Oh, crap! What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" Bender asked.

OMG, that is so disgusting! I can't bear to look.

"If you got to go, you got to go" said Bender.

"You're not urinating in here man" said the jock.

"Don't talk. Don't talk. It makes it crawl back up" replied Bender.

"You whip it out, you're dead before the first drop hits the floor" the jock retorted.

"You're pretty sexy when you're angry. Grr" Bender teased.

He turns to Johnson. "Hey, homeboy. Why don't you close that door? We'll get the hippie and the prom queen impregnated"

I scowl at Bender and give him the finger.

"Hey, Hey!" The jock snapped.

"What?" Bender asked.

"I lose my temper, you're totaled man" The jock snarled.

"Totally?" asked Bender.

"Totally" The jock shot back.

"Why don't you shut up? Nobody here's interested" The prom queen said in a snotty tone.

"Really. Butt face" muttered the jock.

"Well, hey sporto. What did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Bender asked.

"Excuse me, fellas. I think we should just write our paper" said Johnson.

"Just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the butt. So knock it off!" The jock snapped.

"It's a free country" Bender replied.

"Bender's only saying those things just to make you upset. Just ignore him" I said.

"Sweets"

"What?" I asked.

"You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

I scowled and went back to writing my paper.

"So? So? Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend? Steady dates? Lovers? Come on sporto, level with me here. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?" Bender pestered.

"Shut up Bender!" I yelled.

"Go to hell!" shouted the prom queen.

"Enough!" yelled the jock.

"Hey! What's going in there?" Vernon suddenly shouted from his office. We didn't say anything.

Bender stood up. "What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." He sits down on a rail.

"You know the door's supposed to stay open" Johnson said. No one paid any attention to him.

"So what?" Bender asked.

"So why don't you just shut up? There's four other people in here you know?" asked the jock.

"That's five if you count Lexie" Bender said, jerking his thumb at me.

"You know Bender, you don't even count. If you disappear forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school" The jock said harshly.

"That's cold sporto" I said.

"Well, I'll run right out and join the wrestling team" said Bender.

The prom queen and the jock laughed.

"Maybe the prep club too. Student council" added Bender.

"No they wouldn't take you" said the jock.

"I'm hurt" said Bender.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" asked the prom queen.

"This should be stunning" I thought.

"Because you're afraid" said the prom queen.

"You Richies are so smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in those activities" said Bender.

"You're a big coward" retorted the prom queen.

"I'm in a math club" said Johnson, but no one heard him.

"You're afraid they won't take you, you don't belong, so you dump all over it" said the prom queen.

"Well, that has nothing to do with you activities people being jerks, would it?" I asked.

"You wouldn't know. Both of you don't know any of us" The prom queen said to me and Bender.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not going to run out and join one of their clubs" said Bender.

"I'm in the Physics Club, too" said Johnson.

"Excuse me a second. What are you babbling about?" asked Bender.

"What I said was that I'm in the Math Club, the Latin and the Physics Club" replied Johnson.

"Interesting" I said, smiling at Johnson. He blushed a little.

"Hey, Cherry. Do you belong to the Physics Club?" said Bender.

"That's an academic club" The prom queen retorted.

"So?" Bender asked.

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs" said the prom queen.

"Maybe so, but they're social" I said.

"What do you guys do in your club?" Bender asked.

"In Physics, we talk about physics, uh, the properties of physics" said Johnson.

"So it's sort of social, demented and sad, but social; right?" Bender said to the prom queen.

"Well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean, there are other children in my club. And uh, at the end of the year we have a big banquet at the uh, Hilton" said Johnson.

"You load up. You party" said Bender.

"No, we get dressed up. But uh, we don't get high" Johnson replied.

"Only burners like you get high" The prom queen sneered.

"And uh, I didn't have any shoes so I had to borrow my dad's. This is weird, because my mom doesn't like me wearing other people's shoes. Then, my cousin Kendall from Indiana he got really high once. He started eating weird foods and uh, and he uh, didn't really feel like he belonged anywhere, you know kind of like the _Twilight Zone_, kind of."

While Johnson was talking, I saw Allison making what appeared to be a finger gun at the back of his head. My lips curled up. The jock kept moving around in his seat looking at the door with a bored expression on his face.

"Sounds like you" The prom queen said to Bender, snickering.

"That sounds cool, having a banquet at the Hilton to celebrate" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is" Johnson said smiling and blushing.

"You guys keep up your talking; Vernon's going to come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday, and I'm not going to miss it on the account of you boneheads" The jock said snidely.

"Who are you calling a bonehead, jockstrap?" I asked.

"Wouldn't that be a bite huh? Missing a whole wrestling meet?" Bender asked.

"You wouldn't know anything about it. You never competed in your whole life" The jock snapped.

"I know. I feel all empty inside because I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys" Bender said with mock sadness.

"Ah you never miss it. You don't have any goals" The jock scoffed.

"Oh yes, I do. I want to be just like you. I figured all I need is lobotomy and some tights" said Bender.

"Dude, you wear tights?" I asked.

"No I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform" The jock replied.

"Tights" I teased.

"Shut up!" The jock snapped. I gave him the finger.

More soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound. We all turned to see Vernon throw something away in the trash bin. Bender jumped off the rail and sat next to me at my desk, folding his hands primly. When Vernon left his office, Bender whooped and got up.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business" said Johnson.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" Bender asked, mocking Vernon.

I snickered. Bender walks to the door and pulls the screws out.

"Come on Bender, Don't screw around" said the jock.

"What's he going to do?" I asked.

"Drop dead I hope" The jock responded.

Bender took the last screw out and the door closed automatically.

"Bender, that's school property. That doesn't belong to us" Johnson protested.

"Oh, very funny. Come on, fix it!" said the jock.

"Am I a genius?" Bender asks. He walks over to my desk and puts the screws in my purse.

"What are you doing Bender?" I asked, appalled.

"Fix the door, Bender!" the jock demanded.

"Everyone, shh. I've been here before and I know what I'm doing" said Bender.

"Get the screws out of my purse and fix the door you idiot!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" Bender yelled back.

All of a sudden, Vernon shouts. He storms into the room looking mad.

"Why is that door closed?" Vernon asked angrily.

We didn't respond.

"Why is that door closed?" Vernon yelled.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move" said Bender.

"Why?" Vernon asks the prom queen.

"We're just sitting here. Like we're supposed to" The prom queen replied.

Vernon walks over to my desk. "Who closed that door?" He asks me.

"I don't know sir. I wasn't paying any attention because I was writing my paper" I lied.

"I think the screw fell out of it" said Bender.

"It's just closed, sir" said the jock.

"Who?" Vernon asked Allison.

Allison let out a terrified squeak and slammed her forehead on the desk. Her head was covered by the parka hood.

"She doesn't talk sir" I said. I heard Allison squeak from underneath the hood.

"Give me that screw Bender" Vernon snarled.

"I don't have it sir" said Bender.

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?" Vernon asked.

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place" Bender replied.

"Give it to me Bender" said Vernon.

"Excuse me, sir. Why would anyone steal a screw?" I asked.

"Watch it, young lady. Watch it" snapped Vernon.

I gave Bender a "You owe me" look.

Vernon places a folding chair against the door trying to keep it open.

"The door's way too heavy sir" said Bender.

The door closed shut as the chair moves away.

I giggle to myself with amusement.

Vernon walks back into the room.

"Andrew Clark. Come on get up here. Front and center. Let's go" Vernon said to the jock. So that's his name.

Andrew gets up from his seat and joins Vernon.

"How come Andrew gets up?" I asked.

"If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy!" Bender remarked.

The five of us watched as Andrew and Vernon moved the magazine rack by the door, which blocked the whole entrance.

"It's out of my hands" said Bender.

I giggled with amusement as I watched Andrew act like a clumsy fool trying to get through. A flurry of magazines fell to the floor.

"That's very clever sir. But what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career sir" Bender remarked, gesturing to me, Allison, and Johnson referring to us as "children".

"What are you doing? What are you doing with this?" He asked Andrew like he was a five-year old who made a mess instead of high school jock.

"Get this out of here" Vernon ordered Andrew, snapping his fingers. Andrew moves the magazine rack back to its original place.

"Come on!" Vernon snapped.

"Well you know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library" said Johnson.

"Show Dick some respect, dude" I said.

Andrew walks back to his desk. Vernon pushes him from behind.

"Go, get back in your seat" Vernon commanded.

Andrew sits down next to the prom queen.

"I expect a little more from a varsity letterman" Vernon said sternly.

Vernon looks up at Bender.

"You're not fooling anybody Bender. The next screw that falls is going to be you" He said.

"Eat my shorts" muttered Bender.

"What was that?" Vernon asks, walking over to Bender's desk.

"Eat. My. Shorts" Bender said loudly.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday" said Vernon.

"Oh, I'm crushed" Bender retorted.

"You just bought one more right there" said Vernon.

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm going have to check my calendar" Bender snapped.

"Good! Because it's going to be filled! We'll keep going" Vernon yelled.

"You want another one?" He asked.

Bender didn't respond.

"Just say the word. Say it. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!" Vernon ranted harshly.

"Are you through?" asked Vernon.

"No!" Bender retorted.

"I'm doing society a favor!" said Vernon.

"So?" Bender snapped.

"That's another one right now. I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?" Vernon shouted.

"Yes!" Bender yelled.

"You got it! That's another one right there pal." Vernon yelled.

"Cut it out!" said the prom queen. She mouthed the word "Stop".

"You through?" Vernon asked.

"Not even close, bud!" Bender snarled.

"Good! You got one more right there"

"You really think I give a piss?"

"Another. Are you through?"

"How many is that?" Bender asked.

"That's seven if you include the one when we first came in and he asked Mr. Vernon whether Barry Mani low raided his closet" said Johnson.

"Now that's eight. You stay out of it." Vernon snarled.

"Excuse me, sir that's seven" Johnson protested.

"Shut up pee wee!" Vernon snapped.

He turns to Bender. "You're mine, Bender. For two months I got you. I got you" The principal stated with triumph in his voice.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled" Bender snapped.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something? You ought to spend a little more trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off" Vernon replied.

"All right that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls" Vernon announced.

I smirked when Bender silently mocked the principal. Vernon leaves the room.

"SCREW YOU!" Bender yelled at the door.

I took the screws out of my purse. I went over to Bender's desk and placed on the table.

"Here are the screws Bender. You owe me big time" I snapped.

I went back to my desk. I sighed. Like I said before, it's going to be a long day.

More soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Within the next hour, we were all passing time. Bender lit a match on his boot and smoked a cigarette. "Idiot" I thought. The prom queen and Johnson were daydreaming. Andrew was playing with the strings on his blue hoodie. Allison was wrapping thread around her finger tightening it so her finger would turn purple.

I took off my coat. I also took out a paperback copy of my favorite book _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _by Victor Hugo. I love the story and my dad bought it for me as a birthday present. When I reached Chapter 2, my eyelids grew heavy with sleepiness and the next thing I knew, I fell asleep on my book.

Now I could have sworn I heard Vernon say "Who has to go to the lavatory?" What I didn't know was when I raised my hand, five other hands raised.

When we returned from the lavatory, I leaned against the rail. Andrew was stretching his leg out. The prom queen was sitting at her desk writing her paper. Bender was sitting on a shelf ripping pages out of a library book. Johnson was standing by watching and Allison was sitting at her desk in the back.

"That's real intelligent, dude" I said.

"I know it's wrong to destroy literature. Such fun to read" said Bender.

"Molay really pumps my nads"

"It's pronounced 'Moliere'" I said.

"I love his work" said Johnson.

Bender throws the ripped pages at the blonde and he cowers.

"Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy"

"Speak for yourself" said Andrew.

"Do you think I speak for you? I don't even know your language" Bender responded.

Andrew turns to the prom queen. "Hey, you grounded tonight?" He asks.

"I don't know. My mom said I was. My dad told me just to blow her off" the prom queen replied.

Andrew continues. "There's a big party at Stub by's. His parents are in Europe. It should be pretty wild."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to go?"

"I doubt it" said the prom queen.

"How come?" asks Andrew.

"Because I do what my mother tells me not to do it's because my father says its okay. It's like this whole big monster deal. It's endless, it's a total drag. It's like any minute, divorce" the prom queen responded.

"Who do you like better?" asked Bender.

"What?" The prom queen asked

"You like your old man better than your mom?"

"They're both screwed" said the prom queen.

"No, if you had to choose between them" said Bender.

"I don't know. I probably go live with my brother. You know I don't think either one gives a piss about me. It's like they use me to get back at each other" replied the prom queen.

"That sucks" I said.

"What does?" asks the prom queen.

"Your parents using you to get back at each other" I replied.

"Yeah, it does" said the prom queen.

"Ha!" Allison shouted. I laughed as Allison blows her hair away from her face. We smiled at each other.

"Shut up both of you!" The prom queen snapped. I gave her a dirty look.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself" said Andrew.

"Yeah if I did, nobody else would" retorted the prom queen.

"Awe, you're breaking my heart" Andrew said sarcastically.

"Sporto?" Bender asks.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Do you get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot right?"

"You're an idiot anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents, well you're a liar too" said Bender.

Andrew follows Bender.

"You want to know something else man? If we weren't in school right now I'd waste you" He said.

"Can you hear this? Do you want me to turn it up?" Bender asked, flipping the bird.

Johnson comes in between the two.

"Hey fellows, I don't like my parents either. I don't get along with them. Their idea of parental compassion is like wacko" He said.

"Dork. You are your parents' wet dream, okay?" Bender said.

"Well that's the problem" said Johnson.

"Look, I can see them getting all bunged up for wearing these kinds of clothes. But face it. You're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom Dweebie. What would you do if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Bender asked.

"Really, Bender was that necessary?" I asked.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?"

"I'm being honest. I would expect you to know the difference" Bender replied.

"Well at least he's got a name" said Andrew.

"Yeah?" Bender asks.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Andrew asked Johnson.

"Brian." So that's his first name. Brian Johnson.

"My condolences" Bender replied. He walks over to the prom queen.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"What's yours?" Bender asked.

"Claire." Ok, that's her name.

"Claire?"

"Claire. It's a family name" she replied.

"No, it's a fat girl's name" Bender replied.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"I'm not fat" said Claire.

"Not at present, but I can see you pushing maximum density. You see, I'm not sure if you know this; but there are two kinds of fat people. There's ones that were born to be fat and ones that were once thin became fat. So when you look at them, you can sort of see that thin person inside. Let's you get married, squeeze out a few puppies and…" Bender imitates a person getting fat. I laugh at this.

Claire however, is not amused. She glares and flips the bird at Bender.

"Oh. Obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl" said Bender.

I snicker into my hand.

"I'm not that pristine" Claire replied.

Bender leans in Claire's face.

"Are you a virgin? I'll bet you million dollars that you are. Let's end the suspense. Is it going to be a white wedding?" Bender asked.

Suddenly, I no longer find Bender's teasing funny.

"Dude, leave Claire alone. Her sex life is none of your business. So why don't you just shut up?" I asked.

Bender looks up at me and walks towards to me.

"OK, Lexie. How about you? Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up over the bra, under the blouse, your shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" Bender asked.

Suddenly, I feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to puke?" I asked.

Bender ignores my question. He leans in my face.

"No bra, blouse unbuttoned, Levi's in a ball on the front seat past 11:00 on a school night?" Bender pestered.

My blood starts to boil. Just as I was about to snap Bender's head off, a voice said "Leave them alone."

I turned around to see Andrew standing up and walking towards Bender.

"I said leave them alone" He repeated.

Bender turns to face Andrew. "You're going to make me?" He asks.

"Yeah" replied Andrew.

Bender walks over to Andrew.

"You and how many of your friends?" He asks.

Just me. You and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready pal" Andrew replied.

When Bender touched Andrew, Andrew immediately grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him to the ground. Good thing Vernon didn't come in here otherwise, it would be over.

"I don't want to get into this with you man" said Bender from the floor.

Andrew and Bender stood up from the floor.

"Why not?" asked Andrew.

"Cause I'd kill you. I kill you and your parents would sue me. It'll be a big mess" Bender replied. He flips his switchblade out.

I gasp and my eyes grew wide. Bender stabs the weapon in my chair.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to them. You don't look at them." said Andrew.

I saw Allison trying to grab the knife, but I was quicker. I pulled the knife out of my chair and disposed of it.

"You don't even think about them! You understand me?" asked Andrew.

"I'm trying to help them" said Bender.

"You were not, pervert" I snapped.

I went back to my desk and sat down.

More soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Another hour rolled by. Carl, the school janitor walked in. He takes a trash can and empties it into a bigger trash can.

"Brian how you're doing?" Carl asked.

Brian didn't respond. He was obviously ashamed.

"Your dad work here?" Bender asked, amused.

Brain shot Bender a dirty look.

"Bender shut it. It's not funny" I said.

Carl sees me behind Bender.

"Hey Lexie. How are you?" asked Carl.

"I'm doing well. Just serving time in detention today" I replied.

"How's Nick doing?"

"He's great. My dad's cartoon drawings are taking off."

As it turns out, my dad and Carl both went to Shermer High school back in the sixties when they were teenagers. They have been good friends ever since.

"Who's Nick?" Bender asked.

"Nick is my dad" I replied.

"So your dad draws cartoons for a living?"

"Yeah. He's a cartoonist" I said.

"Carl, can I ask you a question?" asked Bender.

"Sure" The janitor replied.

"How does one become a janitor?"

"You want to be a janitor?" Carl asked, skeptical.

"No, I'm saying 'How does one become a janitor?' Because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts" said Bender.

"Oh really?" Carl asked looking at Andrew.

"You think I'm just some untouchable serf, peasant, and peon huh? Maybe so. But following a broom after you kids for the past eight years I learned a couple of things. I read your letters and went through your lockers. I listen to your conversations, you don't know that. I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends" said Carl.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, Carl added "By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast."

"No kidding" I thought.

More soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I was writing my paper, Bender started whistling "Colonel Boogey March." I joined in, then Brian, and the others. We all whistled until Vernon walked in. Bender however continued to whistle moving on to a Beethoven tune.

"All right, girls. That's thirty minutes for lunch" Vernon announced.

"Here?" I asked.

"Here" Vernon replied.

"Well, I think the cafeteria will be a more suitable place to eat lunch in sir" said Andrew.

"Well, I don't care what you think Andrew" Vernon snapped.

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be available to us?" Bender asked.

"We're extremely thirsty, sir" I said.

"I have a low tolerance on dehydration" said Claire.

"I've seen her dehydrate sir. It's pretty gross" said Andrew.

"Relax. I'll get it" said Bender, getting up from his seat.

"Ah, Ah. Grab some wood there bubs. You think I was born yesterday? You think I'm going to have you roaming these halls?" The principal asked.

Bender just shrugged.

Vernon points at Andrew. "You" He said.

Andrew points at Claire who sat up straight.

"And you" said Vernon pointing at Allison.

Allison didn't respond.

"Hey! What's her name? Wake her. Wake her" Vernon commanded, snapping his fingers.

"Hey come on, on your feet missy. Let's go! This is no rest home" Vernon said scornfully.

Allison gets up from her desk and grabs her bag.

"Soft drinks are in the teachers' lounge. Let's go!" Vernon ordered.

After Vernon, Allison, and Andrew left, I got up from my desk and went to the back of the library. Claire, Bender, and Brian joined me.

I climbed on top of the statue and sat on it while Claire leaned against it. Brian was sitting on a rail and Bender sat on a table checking me and Claire out


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Andy and Allison returned with the Coca-Cola sodas. I took mine and went back to my table. I took out a package of smoked oysters, a bag of Triscuit crackers, a bottle of Louisiana hot sauce, and a fork wrapped in a napkin. I looked up to see Claire setting up what looked like a mini seafood bar. She poured brown sauce in a little white dish.

"What's that?" I asked.

Claire turned towards me. "Its sushi" she replied.

"Sushi?" Bender asked.

"Rice, raw fish, and seaweed" said Claire.

Andy and Brian stared like Claire was a circus freak.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're going to eat that?" Bender asked.

"Can I eat?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. Give it a try" Bender said.

As I opened the package, I saw Andy take a big bag of potato chips, a bag of chocolate chip cookies, a carton of milk, a banana, and an apple.

"That's disgusting. That boy is a P-I-G, pig" I declared.

Bender busted out laughing while Andy turned around and gave me a dirty look.

While I pulled the can lid back, I heard a loud, slurping sound. I turned around to see Allison drinking soda from the can and from the table. Gross.

She peeled salami from the bread and tossed it back at the statue. Next, Allison sprinkled Pixie Sticks sugar on the bread and put some in her mouth. Then she put Captain Crunch cereal on top and crushes it with her hand. Allison puts her sugary sandwich together and takes a big bite with a loud crunch.

The others stared at her with a mixture of shock, disgust, or in my case amazement.

"You go girl" I said, giving her a thumbs up sign.

Allison smiled at me and winked.

I went back to my lunch. I sprinkled hot sauce on the oysters. I also stabbed my fork into an oyster and placed it on a cracker. Just as I was about to take a bite, I looked up to see Bender standing in front of me.

"What are we having Lex?" Bender asked.

"Smoked oysters on a Triscuit cracker with a dash of hot sauce" I replied.

"That looks nasty" said Bender pointing at the oysters.

"Shut up fool. Now beat it" I retorted.

Bender walks away.

I took a bite. It was so good and spicy.

I looked over to see Bender sitting at Brian's desk next to Brian. Bender was examining the contents of Brian's lunch. There was a crust less sandwich, a container with soup, an apple, and apple juice.

"PB & J with the crusts cut off. Well, Brian this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" Bender asked Brian.

I laughed.

"No, Mr. Johnson" Brian replied.

Bender gets up.

"Here's my impression of the life at Big Brian's house" said Bender.

"Let's hear it for John Bender!" I announced. I did an imitation of a trumpet fanfare.

Bender stood between my desk and Allison's desk.

"Son?" Bender bellowed imitating Brian's dad.

"Yeah Dad?" Bender asked in a child-like voice pretending to be Brian.

"How was your day pal?" Bender asked (as Mr. Johnson).

"Great Dad. How's yours?" Bender asked (as Brian).

"Super. Say son how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?" asked Bender (as Mr. Johnson).

"Great Dad. But I've got homework to do." Bender replied (as Brian).

"That's alright son. You can do it on the boat." said Bender (as Mr. Johnson)

"Gee!" Bender replied with glee (as Brian).

"Dear, isn't our son swell?" asked Bender (as Mr. Johnson).

"Yes dear. Isn't life swell?" Bender asked in a female voice imitating Brian's mother.

Bender makes kissing sounds as he pretends to be Brian's mom kissing Brian's on the cheek and Brian's dad kissing the mom on the cheek. He pauses and makes a fist punch in the mom's face.

At first I thought Bender's skit was hilarious but now it's not.

"All right. What about your family?" Andy asked.

"Mine?" Bender asked.

"Yeah" Andy replied.

"Real simple" said Bender.

He pretends to be his dad rubbing his cheek.

"Stupid, worthless, no-good, retarded, big-mouth, know-it-all jerk" Bender stated in a deep voice pretending to be his dad.

"You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful" Bender said in a female voice pretending to be his mom.

"Shut up! Go fix me a turkey pot pie" Bender yelled (as his dad).

"What about you Dad?" Bender asked in his own voice.

"Screw you" Bender snapped (as his dad).

"No Dad, what about you?" Bender asked.

"Screw you!" Bender yelled (as his dad).

"No Dad, what about you?"

"SCREW YOU!"

"Dude, is that for real?" I asked.

"You want to come over some time?" Bender asked me.

"I don't believe a word of it" said Andy.

"No?" Bender asked.

"No" Andy replied.

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" Andy asked.

Bender walks over to Andy and pulls back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a small bruise on his bicep.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? See, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." said Bender.

Bender backs away from Andy.

"See I don't think that I need to sit with you dildos anymore" Bender snapped.

He knocks over books in frustration, yelling angrily, and climbs up the stairs.

"You shouldn't have said that" I said.

"How did I know? I mean he lies about everything anyway" Andy replied.

More soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Bender calmed down, he climbs down from the stairway.

"I'm going to my locker. Anybody wants to join me?" asked Bender.

I stood up. "I'll go" I said. I joined Bender.

Allison gets up, then Brian, Claire, and Andy.

Bender sticks his head out of the doorway to see if Vernon disappeared. Quietly, we walk out of the library.

On the way to Bender's locker, I walked next to Allison.

"Hey, um you're in my art class right?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. You draw pretty well" I said.

"Really? Thanks Lexie" said Allison.

"Have you ever thought about becoming an artist? You could be my dad's intern. He's a cartoonist" I said.

"Maybe I will" Allison replied.

We finally reached Bender's locker. When Bender opens his locker, there was a loud clanging sound and the door reveals it to be messy. There's sorts of things cluttered in a small space.

"What a mess" I remarked.

"You're a slob" Andy scoffed.

"My maid is on vacation" Bender replied.

He pulls out a dirty paper bag, pulls out two more bags, and takes out what appeared to be weed.

"Its drugs" said Brian.

"Screw that Bender put it back" said Andy.

Bender doesn't listen. He walks away.

"Drugs. The boy has marijuana" said Brian.

Claire and Andy ignored him and walked away.

Allison and I were the only ones left.

"What do you think of this?" Brian asks me.

"I don't" I replied.

"Do you approve of this?" Brian asked Allison.

Allison didn't respond. Brian walks away.

I pulled Bender's lock and handed it to Allison who put it in her purse.

As we were walking by we saw Vernon walking in the hallway, his back to us. We broke into a run. We ran past Allison who was leaning against the lockers. We kept running until we stopped and saw Vernon drinking water from a fountain his back to us. We continued to run. We ran down the stairs until we stopped.

"Wait. Wait. Hold it. We have to go through the cafeteria" said Bender.

"No through the activities hall" Andy argued.

"Hey, you don't know what you're talking about" retorted Bender.

"You don't know…"

"Will you both stop arguing please? You're giving me headache listening to you bickering!" I snapped.

The five students stared at me in surprise.

"We're through listening to you. We're going this way. You can go wherever you want mother hen" Andy snapped at Bender.

Andy, Claire, and Brian broke into a run.

"Come on!" Andy called.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" I said to Bender. Allison, Bender, and I followed. We ran down the stairs again all the way to a fence.

"Crap!" said Andy.

"Great idea, jerk" said Bender.

"Screw you!" Andy snapped.

"Screw you! Why didn't you listen to John?" I snapped at Andy.

"We're dead" said Brian.

"No. Just me" said Bender.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Get back to the library. Keep your unit out of it" Bender ordered, stuffing the dope inside Brian's khaki pants.

He took off running singing "I want to be an airborne ranger!"

"What a guy" I thought.

"Well, let's get back before Vernon catches us and we're all Texas toast" I said.

Soon everyone followed me back to the library. We sat back in our seats once we made it inside.

"I wonder what's happening to Bender right now" said Brian.

"He probably got caught and he's going to be in big trouble" I said.

And at that moment, Vernon and Bender walked right in the room.

"Mr. Wise Guy's taken upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day" The principal stated.

"B-O-O H-O-O" Bender said flatly.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled on Friday, false alarms are really funny. What if your home, what if your family, what if your dope was on fire?" Vernon asked.

"Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's underwear" replied Bender.

Andy and I laughed.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? Is that it?" asked Vernon.

"No sir" I replied.

"Let me tell you something. Look at him. He's a bum. You want to see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years. You'll see how funny he is" said Vernon.

He walks over to Bender's desk and leans in.

"What's the matter John? You are going to cry?" Vernon asked in a taunting voice like he was a high school bully instead of a school principal.

"Let's go" said Vernon. He touches Bender's arm.

"Hey keep your hands off me! I expect better manners from you Dick" Bender snapped.

Bender walks by Andrew's desk and places his sunglasses.

"For better hallway vision" said Bender.

As Vernon and Bender walked out, Bender deliberately knocked over some objects. They leave the room.

"Well, I guess we're on our own" I said.

"I guess so" said Brian.

More soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For the next 20 or 25 minutes, things were quiet. I wrote my essay and when I was finished, I went back to reading Chapter 2 from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. While I was reading, all of a sudden I heard a loud CRASH from the ceiling. "OH CRAP!" A voice shouted.

Startled, I looked up to see Bender falling through the ceiling vent on the floor. He walks down the stairs towards Claire's desk.

"Hey Bender, what's up?" I asked.

"Forgot my pencil" Bender replied.

We heard Vernon's voice which caused Claire to sit back in her seat, Brian put away his carrot sticks, and Bender hides under my desk. Vernon walks in.

"What is going on in here? What was that ruckus?" The principal asked.

"What ruckus?" Andrew asked.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus" said Vernon.

"Could you describe the ruckus sir?" Brian asked.

"Watch your tone young man, watch it" Vernon said sternly.

I heard Bender banging his head under my desk.

Allison takes her feet of from her desk.

I drum on the table with my hands.

Bender bangs his fist under my desk.

"What is that?" Vernon asked.

Andrew makes a zipping sound.

"What was that noise?" asked Vernon.

"What noise?" Andrew asked.

"Really sir, there wasn't any noise…" I nearly let out a scream. I felt Bender put his head between my legs and his hands touching my thighs. I closed my legs squeezing Bender's head. I heard a muffled groan.

Suddenly, I started fake coughing. Claire, Andrew, Brian, and Allison joined in.

At the same time, I stomped my feet on Bender's hands.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?"

"No that wasn't. That was not the noise I heard. Now I may have not caught you in the act, but you can bet I will" Vernon replied.

Allison laughed.

"You may book on that, missy" said Vernon.

He points at me.

"And you! I will not be made a fool of."

Vernon turns and walks away. Without even knowing it, there was a toilet seat cover sticking out from the back of his pants. He leaves the room.

Brian, Andrew, Claire, and Allison laughed.

I scooted my chair back and kicked Bender in the ribs.

"It was an accident" said Bender, rubbing his ribs.

"You're a pervert" I hissed.

"Sue me" Bender replied.

He gets up and walks over to where Brian is sitting in front of me.

"So Ahab, Can I have all my doobage?" Bender asked.

Brian takes the dope out of his pants and gives it to Bender.

"Yo wastoid! You're not going to blaze up in here" said Andrew.

Bender walks to the back of the library, ignoring Andrew.

Claire hesitates and joins Bender.

I thought it over and I figured, why not give it a shot? I get up, grab my purse and join Claire and Bender in the back. I sit next to Claire.

"Glad you could join us Lexie" said Bender.

"Whatever" I muttered.

Brian came over and sat across from me and Claire. He puts Bender's sunglasses on his face. He makes a face and laughs. I giggled.

Bender lights a joint and hands it to Claire. She smokes it and coughs.

"Cough it out, Claire" I said, patting her back gently.

"What about you hippie? Want a drag?" Bender asked.

"Sure" I replied.

I take a joint and inhaled the smoke. Then I let it slip from my nostrils like Frenchy did in _Grease. _I blew the smoke out of mouth.

"Fame, what you like is the limo.

Fame, what you get is no tomorrow.

Fame, Fame, Fame, Fame, Fame, Fame." I sang.

Shoot, I can't even remember the lyrics to my favorite David Bowie song.

"Bravo, Lexie" said Bender.

"Thanks, dude" I replied.

Brian smokes his joint and opens his mouth like a fish. I laughed.

"Chicks cannot hold their smoke. That's what it is" Brian said in a falsetto voice.

I giggle.

"Do you know how popular I am? I am so popular, everybody loves me so much at this school" said Claire. She takes a drag on her joint.

"Poor baby. You poor, poor baby" I said, rubbing Claire's back.

"Five" said Brian. He lifts his hand.

Bender leans over and smacks it causing Brian to fall back, his legs sticking up.

Claire and I laughed.

At that moment, Andrew emerges from a smoke-filled room; smoking a joint. Andrew takes off his blue hoodie off, does a cartwheel, and starts to dance. He takes off his white shirt revealing a blue tank top.

"Go Andy!" I yelled, whooping. Brian whistles.

Andy continued to dance.

Brian smacked me on the back of my shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelped.

Andy leaps in the air, touching one of the flags. He marches into a room, closes the door, and screams causing the window to shatter.

"Awesome!" I yelled.

Afterwards, I got hungry. I went to my desk and grabbed a bag of Oreos from my lunch bag.

I sat down next to Brian.

"Do you guys want Oreos?" I asked.

"Sure" Andy replied.

While we ate, Andy, Brian, and I talked about what our middle names are. I told them my middle name was Demitria.

"Do you have a middle name?" I asked Brian.

"You'll have to guess" said Brian.

Before I could say anything, a voice said "Your middle name is Ralph, as in puke."

We turned to see Allison standing behind the statue I was sitting on earlier.

"Your birthday, it's March 12. You're 5'9 ½. You weigh 130 pounds. And your social security number is 049380913." Allison sits down next to me.

"Wow" I remarked.

"Are you a psychic?" asked Andy.

"No" Allison replied.

"Would you mind telling us how do you know all about me?" Brian asked.

Allison takes out a small, black object from her purse.

"I stole your wallet" said Allison.

"Give it to me" said Brian.

"No"

"Give it. This great, you're a thief" Brian said.

"Brian, leave Allison alone. She's not a thief" I said.

"She's multi-talented" Brian said. He checks to see if anything is missing from his wallet.

"What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot" said Allison.

"A what?" I asked, amused.

"He's got a nudie picture in there. I saw it, it's perverted" Allison replied.

"All right, let's see it" said Andy.

"I don't want to look at it." I took breath mints out of my purse and popped them into my mouth to get rid of that funky oyster/weed/Oreos breath.

I looked over to see Claire looking through Bender's wallet while Bender was brushing his teeth with Claire's eyebrow brush. Gross.

Andy and Brian were looking at each other's wallets.

"This is the worst fake I.D. I've ever seen. Did you realize you made yourself 68?" Andy asked.

"Let me see" I said. Andy turns Brian's wallet around for me to see the I.D. I leaned closer.

"Whoa. You look really old in the photo" I said to Brian, sitting in my seat.

"I know. I know. I goofed it" Brian said.

"Dude, what do you need a fake I.D. for?" I asked.

"So I can vote" Brian replied.

"Oh" I said.

"Do you want to see what's in my bag?" Allison asked.

"No" Andy and Brian said in unison.

"I don't see why not" I said, smiling.

Allison dumped the contents out of her purse into my lap. There was a pair of socks, silk underwear, tampons, a washcloth, and a bar of soap. I saw Bender's lock and switchblade (that I disposed of earlier.

"Holy crap! What is all this stuff?" Andy asked.

"Dude, those are for ladies. Don't touch it" I said to Brian, who was touching Allison's panties.

"You always carry this crap in your bag?" asked Brian.

"Yeah. I always carry this much crap in my bag. You never know when you may have to jam" Allison replied.

"Are you going to be like a shopping bag lady? You know sit in alleyways, wear men's shoes, talk to buildings that kind of thing?" Brian asked.

"I'll do what I have to" said Allison.

"Why do you have to do anything?"

"My home life is unsatisfying."

"That's too bad" I said.

"So you'd subject yourself to these violent, dangerous streets of Chicago because your home life is unsatisfying?"

"I don't have to run away and live in the streets. I could go the ocean, the mountains. I could go to Israel or Africa. Afghanistan" said Allison.

"Cool" I said.

Brian just stared at Allison like she was crazy. He leans over to Andy.

"Hey Andy, Do want to get in on this? Allison here says she wants to run away because her home life is unsatisfying" said Brian.

"So what? Maybe she doesn't get along with her parents" I said.

"Well everyone's home life is unsatisfying. If it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever" said Andy.

"Yeah, yeah I understand but I think hers goes beyond what you know guys like you and me consider normal unsatisfying" Brian replied.

"Never mind. Forget it. Everything's cool" Allison said. She starts to put away her stuff.

"What's the deal?" Andy asked, sounding rather concerned.

'There's no deal sporto. Forget it. Leave me alone" Allison retorted.

"Wait a minute. You're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you want to run away or you want people to think you want to run away" said Andy.

"Eat crap" Allison snapped. She gets up and walks over to a bookshelf.

"The girl is an island unto herself" said Brian.

Andy gets up and walks over to Allison.

I put Allison's things back into her purse.

"You know, I don't think Allison is an island unto herself" I said.

"Yeah, whatever. What about you Lexie? Is your home life unsatisfying?" Brian asked.

"No. My home life is satisfying. I get along with my parents pretty well" I replied.

"What about school? Do you enjoy it?"

"Academically, yes. But when it comes to cliques I'm the subject of ridicule by the popular crowd."

What do they do to you?"

"Claire and her friends insult my clothes and call me mean names like 'slut'. Andy and the jocks would laugh at me and shove me in the lockers" I said.

"That's awful Lexie. I'm really sorry" said Brian.

"It's okay. Stuff like that happens. So, why are you in detention?" I asked.

"It's complicated I don't want to talk about it" Brian replied.

"OK. Suit yourself" I said.

More soon! Just to let you know, I do not own the song "Fame" it belongs to the legendary David Bowie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The six of us sat in a big circle. I sat between Claire and Bender. Brian sat between Claire and Andy. Andy sat between Brian and Allison. And Allison sat between Andy and Bender.

"What would I do for a million bucks? I guess do as little if I have to" said Andy.

"Dude, that's not fun at all" I said.

Claire nodded her head in agreement. "That's boring," she said.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?" Andy asked.

"The idea is like, search your mind for the absolute limit. Like um, would you drive to school naked?" asked Claire.

Andy laughs. "Um, would I have to get out of the car?" He asks.

"Of course" Claire replied.

"In the spring or winter?"

"It doesn't matter. Spring."

"Front of the school or back of the school?"

"Either one."

"Yes."

I smirked. That sounded wickedly wild.

"I'd do that," said Allison. We all turned to look at her.

"I'll do anything sexual I don't need a million dollars to do it either."

"Really?" I asked.

"You're lying." Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"I already have. I've done just about everything there is except for a few things that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac." Allison said with a devilish smile.

"Lie" said Claire.

"Are your parents aware of this?" asked Brian.

"The only person I told was my shrink."

"What did he do when you told him?" asked Andy.

"He nailed me" Allison replied.

I smirked. Andy looked devastated and Brian smiled uncomfortably.

"Very nice" Claire said in a snotty tone.

"I don't think from a legal standpoint what can be construed as rape since I paid him" said Allison.

"Prostitution, big time" I said.

"He's an adult!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. He's married too" said Allison.

"Ugh! Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" Claire asked, disgusted.

"The first few times…"

"First few times? You mean he did it more than once?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" replied Allison.

"Are you crazy?"

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink" said Brian.

"Have you ever done it?" asked Allison.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist" Claire replied.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Allison repeated.

"Wait, didn't we already cover this?" asked Claire.

"You never answered the question. Neither did Lexie" said Bender.

"Look I'm not going to discuss my private life with total strangers" said Claire.

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" asked Allison.

"A what?" Claire asked.

"Well, if you say you're a prude. If you say you have, you're a slut" Allison explained.

"It's a trap," I added.

"You want to but you can't. And when you do you wish you didn't right?" asked Allison.

"Wrong" said Claire.

"Or are you a tease?" I asked.

"She's a tease." Andy said to me.

"Oh sure, why don't you just forget it?" asked Claire.

"You're a tease and you know it. All girls are teases," said Andy.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot" said Bender.

"I don't do anything!" Claire protested.

"That's why you're a tease" said Allison.

"Okay, let me ask you a few questions" said Claire.

"She already told you everything" I said.

"Stay out of it Lexie. Doesn't it even bother you that you sleep around without being in love? Don't you want respect?" Claire asked Allison.

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the only difference between you and me" Allison replied.

"It's not the only difference I hope" The princess scoffed.

"Face it. You're a tease" said Bender.

"I'm not a tease" Claire insisted.

"Sure you are. Sex is your weapon. You said it yourself. You use it to get respect" Bender said.

"No, I never said that. She twisted my words around" said Claire.

"What do you use it for then?" Bender asked.

"I don't use it period! And why aren't you asking Lexie? She didn't answer your question" said Claire.

"We'll come back to Lexie. Are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Bender asked.

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words in my mouth!" Claire said, frustrated.

"Well, if you'd just answer the question" said Bender.

"Why don't you just answer the question?" asked Brian.

"Be honest. No big deal. Just answer the question Claire" said Andy.

"Yeah, answer it" said Brian.

"Talk to us" said Bender.

"Answer the question!" All three boys said in unison.

"It's not a difficult thing to do" I said.

"Don't be a jerk. It's easy. It's only one question" Bender insisted.

"NO! I'VE NEVER DID IT!" Claire yelled.

I flinched.

"I never did it either. I'm not a nymphomaniac. I'm a compulsive liar." Allison confessed.

Brian stared at her in shock.

"You are such a witch! You did that on purpose just to screw me over!" Claire snapped.

"Ouch. That's harsh." I thought. I wanted to lean over, slap Claire in the face and tell her to back off.

"I would do it though. If you loved someone, it's okay" said Allison.

"I can't believe you. You're so weird. You don't say anything all day. Then you open your mouth, you unload all these tremendous lies all over me" said Claire.

"Back off Claire. So what if she didn't talk all day? Did it ever occur to you that Allison is a shy person? We're not all chatty like you princess" I retorted.

"Okay. What about you hippie? Have you ever done it?" asked Claire.

All eyes were on me now.

"No" I replied.

"Liar" Claire retorted.

"I'm not a liar Claire. I'm telling the truth." I said.

"You're just pissed off because they got you to admit something you didn't want admit" Andy said to Claire.

"OK, fine. But that doesn't make anything what the slut did anything less bizarre" Claire replied.

"You watch yourself, princess" I retorted.

"What's bizarre? We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it that's all," said Andy.

"Well, how are you bizarre?" Claire asked.

"Can't think for himself" said Allison.

"She's right. Do you guys know what I did to get in here?" asked Andy.

I shook my head no.

"I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Andy stated.

Claire laughs.

"That was you?" Brian asks, surprised.

"You know him?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I know him" Brian replied.

"Well, you know how hairy he is right? When they pulled the tape off, most of the hair came off. And some skin too" said Andy.

"Ouch" I said.

"Oh my God" said Claire.

"The bizarre thing is that I did it for my old man. I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I was cool." Andy said sadly.

He pauses and then continues.

"He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school. All the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling he was disappointed in me that I never cut loose on anyone right?"

Andy hesitates and continues.

"So, I'm sitting in the locker room and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple of lockers down from me. And he's kind of skinny. He's weak. And I started thinking about my father and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I jumped on top of him. And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on."

Andy pauses and shakes his head in disgust. He goes on.

"Then afterwards, when I was sitting in Vernon's office all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry having to go home and explain to him what had happened. The humiliation he must have felt. I mean, how can you apologize to somebody like that? There's no way. It's because of me and my old man." Tears started to well up in Andy's eyes.

"God, I hate him! He's like this mindless machine that I can't relate to anymore. 'Andrew! You've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family! Your intensity is for crap! Win, Win, Win!'" Andy yelled in an imitation of his dad. He was sobbing now.

I cried quietly as tears rolled down my face. At that moment, I felt bad for Andy. Before detention, I never liked him because of the way he and his friends treated me and I always thought he was a jerk. I understood all that pressure Andy was going through at this point.

Bender lowered his head in a sad and guilty manner. Brian put his hand to his face. Allison and Claire looked at Andy with sadness and sympathy.

"You know sometimes I wish my knee would give and I wouldn't have to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me." Andy said.

"Andy, I'm so sorry" I said, sobbing.

"It's okay Lexie," said Andy.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together, hang out and go bowling," said Bender.

Andy chuckles.

"It's like me, you know, with my grades. Like when I step outside myself and when I look in at myself, you know. And I see me. I don't like what I see. I really don't" said Brian.

"What's wrong with you? Why you don't like yourself?" I asked.

"Sounds stupid, but because I'm failing shop. We had this assignment to make this ceramic elephant and we had eight weeks to do it. We're supposed to make a lamp. When you pull the trunk, the light was supposed to go on. But my light didn't go on. I got an 'F' on it. I've never got an 'F' in my life" Brian replied.

At this point, I was sympathizing with Brian. I understood what he was going through at the moment.

"When I signed up, you know, for the course, I mean I thought I was playing it real smart, you know I thought I'll take shop. It'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average," said Brian.

"Why'd you think it would be easy?" Bender asked irritably.

"Have you seen dopes that take shop?" Brian asked.

"I take shop. You must be an idiot." Bender snapped.

"I'm an idiot cause I can't make a lamp?" Brian demanded.

"No, you're a genius cause you can't make a lamp" Bender retorted.

"Oh boy, here we go again." I thought, as I shared an uneasy glance with Claire.

"What do you know about trigonometry?"

"I could care less about trigonometry."

"Bender, did you know without trigonometry, there'd be no engineering?" Brian asked.

"Without lamps, there'd be no light" Bender replied.

"Okay, so neither one of you is better than the other one" said Claire.

"I can write with my toes" Allison piped in.

"I can also eat and brush my teeth…"

"With your feet?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Play 'Heart and Soul' on the piano" Allison finished.

"Cool" I said.

"I can make spaghetti," said Brian.

"Yummy" I said.

"What can you do?" Claire asked Andy.

"I can tape all of your buns together." Andy said, grinning.

"Lexie, what can you do?" Claire asked me.

"I can play the saxophone and the harmonica" I replied.

"Cool" said Allison.

"I want to see what Claire can do," said Bender.

"I can't do anything" Claire responded.

"Now everybody can do something." Bender said.

Claire hesitates and said, "There's one thing I can do. No, forget it. It's way too embarrassing" shaking her head.

"Have you ever seen 'Wild Kingdom'? I mean, that guy's been doing that show for thirty years" said Bender.

"It can't be that bad" I said encouragingly.

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh" Claire said in a serious tone.

"I won't." I said.

Bender scoffs and crosses his heart.

"Okay. I can't believe I'm actually doing this" Claire said, opening her lipstick. She places it between her cleavages and swipes it on her lips as we watched with amazement and fascination.

When Claire was finished she lifted her head up, the lipstick perfectly applied.

We clapped.

"All right! When did you learn to do that?" Andy asked.

"Camp. Seventh grade" Claire replied.

"You ought to teach me to do that." I said.

"Sure" said Claire.

Bender continued to clap in a sarcastic manner. I had this weird feeling he was going to attack Claire.

"That was great Claire. My image of you is totally blown." Bender said sarcastically.

"Don't do that! You swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" I said fiercely.

"Am I laughing?" Bender asked.

"You jerk!" Andy snarled.

"What do you care what I care anyway? I don't even count right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" Bender snapped.

He faces Claire. "And you, don't like me anyway" Bender retorted.

"You know, I have feelings just as much as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them" Claire said, her voice cracking.

"God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever, ever compare yourself to me okay? You got everything and I got crap. Rapunzel right? I bet the school would shut down if you didn't show up. 'Queenie isn't here.' I like those earrings, Claire" sneered Bender.

"Shut up" Claire said quietly.

"Are those real diamonds Claire? I bet they are" Bender taunted.

"Shut up."

"Did you work for the money to buy those earrings?" Bender asked.

"Shut your mouth!" said Claire.

"Or did your daddy buy them?"

"SHUT UP!" Claire yelled. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I bet he bought those for you. Those was a Christmas gift right? You know what I got for Christmas last year? It was a banner year in the old Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey, smoke up Johnny!'" Bender yelled.

Claire started to cry.

"OK, just go home and cry to your daddy. Don't cry here." Bender snapped.

"Bender, stop it!" I said.

Claire stops crying and wipes tears from her face.

"My God, are we going to be like our parents?" Andy asked.

"Not me. Ever" said Claire.

Bender nods his head in agreement.

"It's unavoidable. It just happens" Allison said quietly.

"What happens?" asked Claire.

"When you grow up, your heart dies" Allison replied.

"Who cares?" Bender retorted.

"I care," said Allison.

"Me too" I said.

We were silent for a minute until Brian broke the silence.

"I was just thinking, I mean I know it's kind of a weird time but I was wondering, um, what's going to happen to us on Monday when we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong am I?" Brian asked.

"No." I said.

"So… so on Monday… what happens?" asked Brian.

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" asked Claire.

"Yeah" said Brian.

"Do you want the truth?" asked Claire.

"Yeah, I want the truth." Brian replied.

"I don't think so," said Claire.

My heart sank.

"With all of us, or just John?" asked Allison.

"With all of you" replied Claire.

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire." Andy snapped.

"Oh, be honest Andy. If Brian came walking up to you on Monday what would you do? I mean picture this. You're there with all the sports. You know exactly what you do. You'd say hi to him, and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him" said Claire.

"No way." Andy said.

"OK. What if I came up to you? Or Lexie?" Allison asked.

"Same exact thing." Claire responded.

"You are a witch!" Bender yelled.

"Why? Cause I'm telling the truth? That makes me a witch?" Claire shot back furiously.

"No! Cause you know how crappy that is to do to somebody. And you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them that you're going to like who you want to like" Bender snapped.

"OK, what about you, you hypocrite? Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?" Claire asked.

Allison and I chuckled.

"Or take Brian out to the parking lot during lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter? Or Lexie? And what about me? What would your friends say if were walking down the halls together? They'd laugh their butts off. And you would probably forgive them for being seen with me" Claire said.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends, and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends! So you just stick to the things that you know: shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW, and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean!" Bender shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Claire yelled, kicking Bender's foot with her boot.

Tears started to roll down Claire's face.

"And as far as being concerned about what's going to happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! Cause it's never going to happen! Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your prom!" Bender shouted.

"I hate you!" Claire snapped, sobbing.

"Yeah? Good!" Bender shot back.

I flinched. This was way intense.

"Then I assume Lexie, Allison, and I are better people than you guys huh? Us weirdoes. Would you do that to me?" Brian asked Allison.

"I don't have any friends." Allison replied.

"If you did?"

"No. I don't think the kind of friends I'd have wouldn't mind." Allison responded.

"What about you? Would you do that to me Lexie?" Brian asked.

"No. My friends don't care." I replied.

"I just want to tell each and every one of you that I will and will not do it. Cause I think that's real crappy" said Brian.

"I agree." I said.

Brian smiles at me.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Claire said sadly.

I stared at Claire with a blank stare. I didn't know what to say to that. I never liked Claire Standish. I always thought she was a total snob.

"You're so conceited Claire. You're so conceited" Brian said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"You're so like full of yourself. Why are you like that?" Brian asked.

"I'm not saying that to conceited. I hate it! I hate having to along with everything my friends say." Claire replied, sobbing.

"Then don't do it. Like my mom said, 'Be a leader not a follower'" I said.

"Then why do you do it?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. You just… You don't understand. You're not friends with the same kind of people Andy and I are friends with. You just don't understand the pressure they can put on you." Claire said.

Brian scoffs. "I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure Claire? Well, screw you! Screw you!" He bursts into tears.

I stare at Brian with surprise. I can't believe he told Claire off like that.

"Do you know why I'm here today? Do you?" Brian asked through tears.

No one answered.

"I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker" said Brian.

I gasped. I can't believe a smart guy like Brian would bring a gun to school.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" I asked gently, leaning over placing my hand on Brian's shoulder.

"I tried. When you pull the trunk on it, the light's supposed to go on. It didn't go on." Brian said sadly.

At that point I wanted give Brian a hug telling him that everything was going to be okay.

"What was the gun for?" I asked softly.

"Just forget it." The geek said.

"You brought it up, man" said Andy.

"I can't have an 'F.' I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it. Even if I ace the rest of the semester, I'm still only a 'B.' Everything's ruined for me," said Brian.

"Brian" Claire started to say in a soft voice.

"What?" Brian smacks the chair next to him. I winced.

"Considering my options, you know," said Brian.

"No, killing yourself is not an option" Claire insisted.

"Well, I didn't do it, did I? No I don't think so." Brian snapped.

"It was a hand gun?" asked Allison.

"No, it was a flare gun." Brian replied.

"A flare gun?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yeah. It went off in my locker," said Brian.

Andy starts to laugh.

"It's not funny," said Brian.

Andy stifles his laughter, but he continued to laugh anyway.

From the corner of my eye I saw Allison and Bender smile to themselves.

I had to admit, it sounded pretty funny. I started to snicker.

Brian smiles in spite of himself.

"It is. The elephant was destroyed." Brian said.

"You bet it was." I said.

"You want to know what I did to get in here?" Allison asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do." Allison stated.

"Wait. You came to detention because you had nothing better to do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Allison replied.

I hesitate and then I started to laugh. Bender and Andy start to laugh.

"You're laughing at me," said Allison.

"No!" said Andy, trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah, you are!" Allison said, laughing.

Brian and Claire fall over, laughing hard.

We caught ourselves.

"Lexie, what did you do to get in here?" Claire asked.

"I mooned Vernon." I stated.

"You did what?" Brian asked.

"What I did was I pulled my jeans and underwear down and pressed my butt cheeks against the window in my car." I said.

Bender, Allison, Andy, Claire, and Bender guffawed. Needless to say, I laughed too.

"You are so bad!" Allison said, laughing.

"Yeah, I am" I said, giggling.

Whew! This is a long chapter! But I hoped you liked it! Just one more chapter and I'll be finished!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is it (as Michael Jackson would say). This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

After our little group therapy, Brian played the song "We Are Not Alone." Allison spun around in circles and Bender was sitting on the statue I was sitting on earlier rocking along to the music. I got on the table and did a moonwalk Michael Jackson style.

Claire was dancing upstairs while Andy was rocking along to the beat. Even Brian started to dance.

"If we dare expose our hearts

And just reveal the purest thoughts

That's when strange sensations

Start to grow, oh

We are not alone

You find out where you're coming from

There'll be somebody there to break your fall." I sang.

While I was singing and moon walking, Andy did an imitation of a rock guitar. Allison, Claire, and Brian spun around.

Bender, Allison, and I did a foot dance. Bender, Brian, and Andy danced forward and backwards. Claire, Allison, and I did a twist dance.

Last but not least, Bender and I did the "Thriller" dance, spun around in a circle, and took a bow.

Then afterwards, I sat next to Claire while Andy and Allison sat next to her and Brian sat next to me on the rail.

"Brian?" Claire suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Brian asked.

"Are you going to write your paper?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well its kind of a waste for all of us to write our papers don't you think?"

"Not everybody. I finished my essay." I said.

"Really? Cool" said Claire.

"Well, that's what Vernon wants us to do." Brian replied.

"True, but I think we'd all kind of say the same thing" said Claire.

While Claire was talking, I saw Andy and Allison look at each other and then look away. I could tell they liked each other but neither don't want to admit it.

"You just don't want to write your paper, right?" Brian asked, grinning.

"Well, that's true, but you're the smartest right? We trust you." Claire said.

"Yes, definitely." I said.

Allison nodded in agreement and Andy muttered "Yeah."

"All right, I'll do it" said Brian.

"Great." Claire clapped her hands together.

"Well I'm going to pay the jailbird a visit" I said jumping off the rail.

OK, this is going to sound surprising but in a very unusual way, I'm in love with Bender. I know he acted like an idiot towards me earlier, but he's really a cool guy. I think he's hot. Plus, I liked the way he was checking me out when we were waiting for the sodas, when he praised my singing when we got high and when we danced together.

I opened the closet door where Bender was. I stepped inside.

"You lost?" Bender asked.

"Nope" I replied.

Bender grinned and I grinned back.

"I'm sorry I acted like an idiot to you earlier" said Bender.

"It's cool." I walked towards Bender and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Why'd you do that?" Bender asked, surprised.

"I don't know. I figured you wouldn't make your move on me." I replied.

"You know when you said that you mooned Vernon, wouldn't I be outstanding in that scenario?" Bender asked.

I nodded. "You should have seen the look on Vernon's face. He looked red like a tomato" I said, laughing.

Bender laughed and kissed passionately on my lips. Then all of a sudden, Vernon opened the door.

"Cut that out you two and beat it." Vernon snapped.

"Yes, Dick." I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

Bender snickered.

I slipped on my coat and grabbed my possessions.

Bender and I joined the others in the hallway. Brian and Claire were holding hands. I did a double take when I saw Allison who was holding Andy's hand. Her dark hair was tied up in a white, lacy hair bow and she wore a pinkish white blouse. I noticed that Claire took the black eyeliner off Allison's face.

"You look pretty, Allison." I said.

"Thanks, Lexie." Allison replied.

As we walked on by, we passed Carl.

"See you Lexie. Say hi to your dad for me" said Carl.

"I will. Bye Carl." I said.

"See you next Saturday" said Bender.

"You bet." Carl replied.

We made it outside of the school. While the others part their separate ways, Bender and I walked to my mom's car.

"So, I'll see you Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bender replied.

We embraced with a final passionate kiss. And then I got into the car. I waved goodbye.

"Hey, Lexie. Who was that boy you were kissing?" Mom asked.

"John Bender. He's cool and funny. I like him a lot." I replied.

"Well, that's great. Did you learn your lesson today in detention?" asked Mom.

"Yes, Mom I did." I said.

Looking back, that Saturday detention changed my life forever. I made some new friends and fell in love. I leaned my head back and dreamed about Bender and what was going to happen on Monday.

The End!

There you have it. I was going to pair Lexie with Brian, but now that I think about it they probably would have made an odd couple. I'm sure you've noticed I edited the curse words out(except for the pot scene and finger flipping). Please give me some feedback, I would truly appreciate it.


End file.
